plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rororoxor
So, in that last thread you said that I was arguing for the sake of arguing. And why do you think that? I was telling him to let others do whatever they want and you think that's wrong? Also if I'm arguing just for the sake of it, what about that wheelchair guy? TheGollddMAN (talk) 16:08, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Bombegranate magento Try this one: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-meNRwzS8Z3a3RMQnZDaXpmRFU/view You should stop mentioning that magento part honeslty. Keep it vague as Popcap may catch onto us. There is no need whatsoever to keep mentioning it as there are morons who take screenshots of this site and post it to the comment section of FB and Twitter. TheGollddMAN (talk) 02:56, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Here you go: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-meNRwzS8Z3LThmS0tfV2VtclE/view TheGollddMAN (talk) 03:38, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I don't have it. TheGollddMAN (talk) 03:31, December 14, 2016 (UTC) By "I don't have it" I meant I don't have a modded obb. I do have Missile Toe though but since I am rooted, I used a .so file to directly buy it from the shop, not a magento or obb or stuff. I hacked it myself. TheGollddMAN (talk) 17:24, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I currently don't have a 5.9 1 gem mod. TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:23, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Since you play Asphalt 8 do you know of a hack/mod where I can get MAX/PRO cars? TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:27, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately I am on Adroid and those files are not compatible with mine. Still, are you all MAX/PRO for all cars? TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:33, March 31, 2017 (UTC) You said you don't have a "lot" of MAX/PRO cars. Does that mean you have some? TheGollddMAN (talk) 17:05, March 31, 2017 (UTC) GIMME THOSE FILES!!!! TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:20, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Windows Or Windows Phone? TheGollddMAN (talk) 13:16, April 1, 2017 (UTC) This is what I found on a video: 1) first make hidden files and folders visible (search for folders option in the control panel and then click on view tab and then tick hidden files and folders visible) 2)then go to C:\Users\Sanchit Sharma\AppData\Local\Packages\GAMELOFTSA.Asphalt8Airborne_0pp20fcewvvtj ( sanchit sharma is my user name your must be different , GAMELOFTSA.Asphalt8Airborne_0pp20fcewvvtj is folder name ) 3) then go to local state (folder) and then paste the files there. I don't know much more than that regarding ASphalt 8 on Windows. I know all about it on Android but Windows, no. :/ TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:18, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks I will try and see if anything happens. TheGollddMAN (talk) 16:17, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Still downloading data. My internet has been very wonly today. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:06, April 1, 2017 (UTC) A Mainspace edit is... Sorry for late reply but it didn't work as expected. It kep telling me login to use that daat which I couldn't. On the other hand, I now know a way to hack Asphalt 8 myself. But out of total 188 cars, I can only get 144 because they introduced those facking blueprint system meaning all previous cars obtained from R&D has to be collected in parts in case someone missed them and each blueprint costs 200 TOKENS AND SOME CARS NEED 30 BLUEPRINTS?????!!!!!! THIS GAME IS A MESS OF PAY2WIN!!!! IT WAS SO GOOD AND THEY RUINED THIS WITH ALL THESE GREED!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TheGollddMAN (talk) 14:38, April 2, 2017 (UTC) 1. I can't f*ck those cars. I have an OCD about collecting everything in a game and so I can't leave these cars. X( 2. I have the car but it cannot be MAX. Only PRO meaning I have to collect cards first to PRO it. F*CK!!! X( 3. I am on Android and so I may lose as my car is weak. Why do they keep doing this with Asphalt 8? F*CK THEM. THEY ARE AGAIN DOING THE SAME THING WITH XTREME. TheGollddMAN (talk) 16:59, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Okay, so after fighting for one whole day, I finally managed to unlock and buy all 188 cars currently available and MAX them (exceptf or the race cars as they have only PRO). Also I made a mistake earlier. One blueprint cost 200 tokens for common version. Legendary blueprint piece costs 2250 tokens!!!!!!!!!!! My god, at that rate one car with 20 blueprint part should cost 45000 tokens!!!!!!!!!!!! What kind of knuckleheads decide on these prices? And these are supposed to be "Exclusive Deals"? What a joke!!! TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:22, April 3, 2017 (UTC) "LOLOL Ok Mr. Hack....speak for yourself." Wait I didn't mean to offend...did you get offended? TheGollddMAN (talk) 05:55, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Also missed one of your questions which I just now noticed. I can't hack tokens (no one can). They are server sided. if they were really hack-able, I owuld have MAX/PRO every single car ever along with VIP 15 (which is sadly also server sided). Everything in this game (except for boosters) that is purchased with tokens require internet. TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:32, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Yes. TheGollddMAN (talk) 16:04, April 4, 2017 (UTC) That's sad. Since you couldn't get the car during its R&D, it will cost you 10 legendary blueprint parts to unlock now. Each part cost 2250/2500 tokens. TheGollddMAN (talk) 09:34, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Not currently as I am busy with No Limits. But I have my backup ready. TheGollddMAN (talk) 10:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC) https://www.dropbox.com/s/3kydr7ed3bvlgwl/1-GEM-DATA%5BLINK2%5D.zip?dl=0 Try ths one, kid. It should work. No ads, only legit stuff. B) Btw, good work on getting the car. Which one was it again? TheGollddMAN (talk) 03:45, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Yes, that is for 6.3.1. and if youupdate to 6.4.1, then the files will be useless. I did not make them to be backwards compatible except for the liveconfig. TheGollddMAN (talk) 09:57, October 11, 2017 (UTC) I don't have the files. :/ TheGollddMAN (talk) 05:31, December 2, 2017 (UTC)